


The Lions and The Wolves

by Avi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bastard!Reader - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lannister!Reader, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avi/pseuds/Avi
Summary: Robert Baratheon has decided it's time for the feud between house Lannister and house Stark to end. When he decides the best way to do this is to marry you with Robb Stark, both families are thrown into disarray. Can a lion ever find happiness amongst a pack of wolves?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all in this fic, everyone's alive! Hooray! I missed old Neddy boy :') 
> 
> Because I decided to keep Ned alive though, I tweaked a few things just to make it this long lasting fued between families so Ned doesn't have to die to get the hate ball rolling hehe.
> 
> Anyways, this is a prologue so I promise the next chapters will be much more interesting. This is all expositon, bleh. 
> 
> So without further ado, read on!

"Things have become quite heated between the Starks and the Lannisters." King Robert murmured, summer air swirling into the room lazily, his hot breath not smelling of wine for once.

"It has become no more heated than it has simmered for centuries. What of it?" Cersei asked her husband coolly, her emerald eyes slitted with distrust.

Robert Baratheon was not one who usually wanted to speak to his wife, and she could not help but feel something was off with his sudden need for her.

"I've decided this pointless rivalry between families will come to an end." He said with finality, eyes filled with mischievous glee as an idea began to bloom in his mind. 

"What is it you are thinking, my grace?" The Queen asked, almost not wanting him to answer.

"You have a younger sister, do you not? Pretty little thing. She will make the perfect bride for Ned's oldest." Robert exclaimed with a wide grin, popping open a bottle of wine.

"What?" Cersei asked, unable to hide her disgust. "You plan to marry my sister to one of those filthy Stark dogs?!"

"Oh yes my dear! Not only will this give the illusion of peace to the rest of my realm, but it will infuriate you to end." The King laughed, his booming voice filling the room.

"Curse you, you fool of a king!" The Queen spat with hatred, storming away from her husband.

"And curse you, you witch of a woman!" He called after her, some nearby servants stifling a snicker as he screamed what they had all been thinking.

"This man wants me to kill him!" Cersei thought poisonously, rage pulsing into her blood.

But it did not matter what she thought about the situation, the kings hands sloppily scratching away with quill in hand proof of that.

~x~

I awoke just like any other day, the smell of bacon floating up from the kitchens as the sun's bright light danced on my face.

I stretched my arms, the pleasant pop of joints making me wish I could sleep longer, but judging by the placement of the sun, it was already well past twelve.

"Wonder why they're still cooking bacon." I thought groggily, scratching my head as I searched for something to wear.

After a moments thought, I chose my blue silk, the dark colors a comfort to me. My father always wished I wore brighter colors, but I would shake my head, and insist that my eyes were far more attuned to fashion than his own.

My father loved me dearly, and I in turn loved him with all my heart. I had overheard people calling him a tyrant before, but I couldn't believe it. These same people called me bastard after all.

When my father Tywin Lannister returned home with a babe, years after the death of his wife, the people of Casterly Rock could not have felt more disgraced.

The Lannisters were a prideful people, and for one of these people to not only acknowledge a bastard, but bring them into their home, it was past unbelievable.

My father had refused for me to be called a 'Flowers' and insisted I was to be known as a Lannister. Anyone who dared to disagree quickly grew to regret it.

So I became known as the "Bastard on the Rock" which witty servants whispered to one another as I walked by.

Even still, some things were far too ingrained into society for even my father to change, so joining my siblings at King's Landing was out of the question. Politics was not a place for bastards.

Although I missed them dearly, I was glad I could stay close to my father and in my own household. I didn't want to know how harshly my lineage would be judged outside these walls.

Racing down the stairs after the smell of food, a smile grew on my face. I was content to stay and be happy, I realized long ago I didn't need the power the rest of my family so desperately sought. 

"Good morning. Sleep well m'lady?" One of the cooks asked me, her rosy cheeks widening as she smiled.

"Apparently." I laughed, gesturing to the sun that sat high on the sky.

She giggled, before turning towards the kitchens. "I assume it was bacon that brought you down?"

"How did you know?" I asked with soft smile.

"A cook knows these things my dear." 

I still remembered when she first called me that. It had filled my heart with joy. Sometimes I could swear she was my only friend in the whole of Westeros.

After breakfast I decided it would do me good to get some sun, and perhaps I could even sneak in a little 'secret' sword fighting. 

Before I could leave though, my father called me for me from his room. I realized embarrassedly I had never even said good morning, before hurrying up to meet him. 

"Good morning father." I smiled, almost prancing to his desk.

"Good morning my sweet daughter." He said quietly, his green eyes boring into the parchment he held in his hand.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, glancing at him with apprehension.

"I'm afraid something is." My lion of a father whispered, his hand now clenched and shaking as he crumpled the paper in hand.

I did not know what to say. My thoughts immediately turned to my siblings, worry filling my heart for them. Jaime was always such a daredevil.

We sat in silence before my father handed the paper to me, staring at my face with rage.

The yellowed paper was wrinkled, the words written in slanted lines as bits of wine scattered all over them. I felt too scared to even read the letter.

Words like marriage, Stark, and Winterfell stood out to me, as if I could no longer put two words together. It all tied together like a pretty package, the seal of the king stamped at the bottom.

"Is this real?" I asked, wishing it was a cruel joke.

"No." Was all he said.

My head began to shake as the words started to make sense. "Married to Robb Stark", "live in Winterfell", "good life for a bastard."

A hand flew to my mouth, and I threw the paper to the ground as I fled away from it and my father.

~x~

Robb Stark had gotten roughly the same letter. The black raven who delivered it cawing at them anxiously as it waited for a response.

"What does this mean father?" Robb asked, his Tully eyes sealed to the paper.

Ned could not believe the words of his friend. He had trusted Robert, he would have suspected Cersei behind the whole thing if he didn't know she wanted the marriage just as much as he.

"I am left dumbfounded by his Grace's words." Ned staggered, hand carding through his hair.

Robb's brows furrowed, refusing to accept that as an answer. "What do you mean?! You must stop this from happening!" 

"This is word from the King, Robb, we cannot disobey him!" Eddard said with steel in his voice, eyes burrowing into his son's.

"He is your oldest friend. Surely he would listen if you spoke with him?" The younger Stark asked, desperation in his eyes. "If this goes through, I'll be married to a Lannister!" 

After a moments silence Ned nodded his head, if only slightly so. "Alright my son. I will try for you, but if he refuses me you must promise to obey our King."

"...Yes father."

~x~

As night fell on Casterly Rock and the stars came out to play, I could only stare at their cold light and wish I was a thousand miles away from here.

For lions and wolves we're made to murder, not to mate.


	2. A Parent's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Robb begin their journey to King's Landing.

"Damn those Stark bastards!" Tywin shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. 

"Father, please calm down. I'm the one who's being forced into a marriage." I said bitterly, my lip curled in disgust.

"And it is my name those dogs are mocking! Taking away my daughter to be rutted on by that fool of a boy?!" Tywin's pride had been wounded, and that hurt far more than the loss of his daughter.

"Do you care about me at all?" I asked, sharp prickles of pain spotting my chest.

"Of course I do. I worry for your future and what this means for our family." His emerald eyes looked at me with warmth, his hands finding my forearms.

"But what about me? My life is meant to be spent in misery?" I couldn't help the tears that began to prick my eyes, try as I might to stifle them.

"No one marries for love, dear. Look at your sister. Do you think she loves the King?" My father's golden hair shimmered with sun, as if his mane had caught fire. "She married for power, wealth, for stability, as any great Lannister should. She is Queen of the realms, and you are to be lady of Winterfell at best. How humorous this world is."

"Father, how could you say such things? Were planning to pawn me off all this time?" I shook my head at him, pain lacing my words.

"I was planning to, yes. But those Starks have removed you from the board. I had such plans for the alliances you could have made." His fist tightened as he spoke.

"I thought you loved me." I said, backing away from him.

"What do you mean (Y/N)?" Tywin asked, confusion knitting his brows as he reached out for me.

"Change of plans. I'm leaving for King's Landing today. I don't want to stay here for another minute." I shouldered away from him, giving him the coldest glare I could muster.

"(Y/N)!" Tywin called after me, but my feet were already flying down the stairs.

~x~

"I am not one for cruel jokes." Catelyn growled, her eyes boring into Ned's.

"Neither am I, my dear." He said somberly, handing her the cursed letter.

"To Tywin's bastard?! The King believes Robb to be no better than that sheltered child?" Cat's hair spun around her shoulders as she spoke, giving her a far fiercer look than normal.

"Robert thinks it will end this feud between the families, but I can only imagine this making it much worse." Ned crossed his arms, re-reading the letter held in his wife's shaking hands.

"You are going to stop this, right?" Her Tully eyes watching his every move closely.

"I promised Robb I'd talk with him but that's all. Even if he is my friend he is still the King." Ned's voice softened, as if he was explaining something to a child.

"You cannot allow Robb's future to be taken away from him because of your pride! Do whatever you must to change his mind. I know it must be hard to beg from a friend but you must try!" She touched his shoulder, hoping her words reached him.

"This isn't about pride! This is about honor, and doing what is right! I cannot hold our friendship over Robert's head as if it was blackmail. I can't and I won't." Ned's eyes turned to steel as he spoke.

"Oh god, Robb, my poor poor boy." Catelyn sobbed, collapsing on her husband's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Eddard Stark whispered, hands wrapping around his wife.

~x~

I had escaped from Casterly Rock as early as noon. I couldn't stop thinking about the last conversation I held with my father, and the words he had said.

Had I misinterpreted every word that came out of his mouth? I thought he cared for me, that he would protect me, and would give me to someone that I loved, not someone who would could give him another scrap of power.

But that last conversation...

I then suddenly realized I might never see him again, and I didn't even say goodbye.

"Father... I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." I whispered to myself grasping my throat as it constricted.

I began to quietly sob on my horse, feeling more lonely than ever as the soldiers could only stare on uncomfortably.

~x~

"Is she attractive?" Bran asked, his eyes lighting up with interest.

"Is she what?" Jon asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Well, if she's as evil as everyone says she is, then is she at least pretty to look at?" The young boy asked, his innocent way of putting the question making Jon laugh.

"I don't know. No one around here's ever seen her." Robb muttered, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well brother, that's one thing to hope for." Jon said as he clasped his shoulder.

"What's there to hope for? The King will listen to father, I know he will." The eldest said determinedly, staring grumpily at his brothers.

"Why do you want to stop the marriage anyways? I'd think marrying a Lannister would be an honor, bastard or not." Sansa cut in, appearing from nowhere.

Jon tensed a little at the bastard part, before Bran gave her a little shove, cutting his eyes at her.

"Because Lannisters are dirty, evil, selfish creatures who would do anything if it meant they got something for it." Robb said with a frown, his eyes directed at his sister.

"I don't understand why we have to hate them so much. I think their blonde hair is just so lovely..." 

"Seven hells, she's thinking about Joffrey again." Aria muttered with disgust, causing her siblings to laugh, Sansa failing to find the humor of the situation.

"What do you know of it? He's a prince!" She said, crossing her arms as she stamped her foot.

"Yeah yeah." Aria snipped.

"When that Lannister girl shows up, do you want me to sick Shaggy Dog on her?" Rickon asked with an excited grin.

"No!" They all said in unison.

~x~

My eyelids drooped as my horse continued it's walking. My legs felt stiffer than boards and my butt ached sorely.

"Do you know how may more days of travel?" I asked, shifting in my saddle.

"I'd say almost five m'lady." One knight said, standing up in his stirrups.

"Glad I'm not the only one who's sore." I smiled, gesturing to his legs.

"Yes m'lady." He laughed shortly, before returning to watch the woods with a close eye.

"Guess that all the conversation I'm getting out of him." I thought glumly.

I felt as if I could keep over from boredom.

~x~

Arriving at King's Landing, the horse's hooves clattering on the pavement as the Baratheon flags flapped proudly in the wind brought a relief in my heart that I had never felt before.

I had spent hours trying to get even some level of conversation from my father's men, but none seemed interested. I had to remember to bring a book with me the next time I went riding.

The city's streets bustled with people, all of them wearing thin, colorful clothing. The smell of the sea travelled in the air as the wind blew past my face, and I could already feel myself falling in love with the place. 

Excitement stirred in the pit of my belly as my thoughts turned to my siblings. I missed them so much, I hadn't seen them since I was six years of age.

They were in for a surprise, I thought with a smile.

~x~

"What did he say father?" Robb asked anxiously, the paper in Ned's hands his salvation or his downfall.

"I'm sorry Robb..." The lord of Winterfell began, his eyes almost pleading for forgiveness.

"You mean..." Robb's eyes widened, his heart caught in his throat. A gentle pulsing began to echo in his head, getting louder and louder until he could no longer hear the words his father spoke.

He barely managed to catch himself on Eddard's table as he fell down, darkness pulling at the edges of his sight. 

"Robb! Get a hold of yourself!" Ned cried, pulling his son back on his feet.

"My children are to have the blood of the lion. Stark blood will be shared with the seed of the devil himself. My life is over, father." The lord's oldest began to come undone in front of his eyes, and Edward could feel a panic rise up in his chest.

Grabbing his son, he shoved him roughly on his feet, allowing his voice to boom loudly in the hall.

"You may not like it, but your King's word is final. Is that clear?" He growled, staring his son in the eye.

Robb nodded his head, a sick look on his face.

"No matter how tough you think things are, you will pull through. You are a Stark, you have wolf's blood in you. No marriage can stop that." He hugged his son close to him, and could only stand there as his tears wet his shoulder.

~x~

"Sweet sister, is that really you?" Tyrion asked, a smile spreading on his scarred face.

"Brother!" I cried, falling on my knees as I hugged him around the neck.

"How you've grown!" He said, pulling away to look at me.

"It's been too long." I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders as we spoke, and I sighed contentedly. "Where are Jaimie and Cersei?"

"Jaimie's probably off slaying some dragons while simultaneously fucking some wenches, and I believe our sweet sister is poisoning some serving girl's tea." He said, gesturing vaguely with his hands as he smirked.

"So in other words you have no idea?" 

"Correct."

~x~

"Good luck brother. I know you'll be fine. We'll see you again before you know it." Jon said as comfortingly as he could, hugging his brother to his chest.

"Thank you, Jon Snow." Robb said solemnly.

All the Stark children said their goodbyes, some tearful and some full of hope and smiles. Catelyn Stark's goodbye was one of fury and tears, and Robb felt a hole grow in his heart as he said goodbye to his family.

"Come son, it's a long journey ahead." Edward Stark said with a sad smile, spurring his horse into a walk.

Robb took one last look at his home, before following after his father's horse.

"Come Grey Wind!" He called behind him as he rode, the dire wolf appearing before him with a bark, walking alongside his stallion.

"Let's see what those nobles in King's Landing think of you." Robb said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	3. Chance Meeting

Robb stood higher in his horse's stirrups, hoping for even the slightest bit of relief for his backside. Grey Wind whimpered at his feet, and he could only imagine what it must've felt like to walk, much less ride, for all these miles.

"I'm sorry, boy. We've only got a little while to go now, alright?" He said reassuringly to the wolf, hoping he could understand. 

Grey Wind gave a quick yap, the sound causing his horse to jump. Robb gave a short laugh, kicking his heels into the sides of his ride. "Father, how much longer do you think it will be?"

Ned's face was full of tiredness, bags under his eyes and a healthy beard growing on his face. Robb hoped they were given a moment to recuperate when they reached the castle. 

"We're almost there. Two more days at most." Ned sighed deeply, scratching his chin.

It had taken a month. A month of riding to begin this new life destiny had laid before him. A Lannister wife, Lannister children, Lannister Lady of Winterfell...

Robb shook his head, wishing the thoughts away. He had to be strong, if not only for his people but his father as well. He could tell the Lord Stark was taking it hard, and Robb wished he could make him even the slightest bit happier.

"Did you see Arya sword fighting in the practice grounds the day we left?" Robb asked conspicuously, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Yes. What of it?" His father asked protectively, waiting to be chastised for letting his little girl behave in such a way.

"She's improved." Robb grinned widely, eyes dancing with playfulness.

Eddard let out a laugh, smiling back at his son. "She has, hasn't she?"

~x~

The month of time I spent in King's Landing had given me plenty of time to think, and more than enough to regret.

"I'm sorry father." I whispered to myself, something I couldn't help but say over and over again. 

After all the love and protection he had given me, I could not stand the way I had treated him before I left. I could have spent so much more time with him if I hadn't run away without a moments notice.

I had sent three letters now, and no response had returned. I sighed loudly, resting my head in my arms. 

"What's got my lovely little sister so down?" Cersei asked with a motherly voice, rubbing her hand between my shoulders. I had spent a great deal of my time with my siblings, and nothing made me happier than to see their faces again.

"I can't stop thinking about father." I murmured aloud, sitting up in the presence of the Queen. If it had been Tyrion or Jamie I would be comfortable enough to do just about anything in front of them, but my sister had always been a stickler on the properness of a lady.

"In time he will come around. He'll never stop worrying about his little girl." She whispered, brushing a hand through my hair.

"Then why won't he answer my letters?" I asked solemnly, wishing I could be stronger in front of my lioness of a sister.

"Patience, my dear." She smiled, curled and twisted no matter the context. I was glad she was on my side, I would not want to be on the opposing side of her gaze. "Now, shall we discuss how us Lannisters can turn this marriage to our advantage?"

"What?" I asked confusedly. This marriage would be remembered in history as a great tragedy, of how a drunken king had made a mistake. A mistake that would fuel the hatred between Lannisters and Starks for ages. What kind of advantage could be taken from that?

"Someday soon enough you will be Lady of Winterfell. If that boy were to fall for you now, he would not suspect a manipulation of his house in favor our own in the years to come." Her emerald eyes sparkled dangerously. "He will listen to his wife and what you tell him to do. In turn, the Lannisters will have conquered their greatest enemy, in the guise of a peace-making marriage. No one will be the smarter." 

I shook my head slightly as she spoke, unrest stirring in my heart at the words she spoke. Manipulate someone into thinking I loved them? I could never do that to someone, and certainly not for the rest of my life.

"You must little sister. I can see the anger in your eyes, but if you want father to love you, you must do this for us." Cersei stood tall now, her face stern strong.

I wished Tyrion were there. He was always much better at deciding how to behave around Cersei. 

"Is this not what you want? To aid your house?" She asked, distrust growing in her voice. 

"Of course it is!" I answered indignantly, rising from my chair. "But do pardon me if I do not wish to break a man's soul to do it!"

"You will not speak to your Queen in this manner!" Cersei growled ferociously, her eyes burning with rage. 

I held my ground, standing defiantly, refusing to look away. My morals were more important than her approval.

"Our father will hear about this betrayal, Bastard on the Rock." The Queen spat her last words like poison, before storming away in a whirl of sashes and anger.

I found my hands wound tight into fists, my arms shaking with rage. I'd had enough of being treated like property, like a bastard, a second class citizen! I deserved more than what life had decided to give me.

"I truly must be a bastard to have angered so many Lannisters." I whispered bitterly to myself. 

~x~

Four days after my sister's visit one of my handmaidens came to me, pure joy in her face.

"M'lady! Word from your betrothed has arrived! He will have arrived within the day!" She announced, smile warm and welcoming.

"I'm so very glad to hear that." I said, trying to force a smile. Inside my heart was aching as I imagined a life of marriage with a man I did not love. Not to mention my family hated him.

The maid seemed to quiet then, a solemn smile on her face. "And this came in for you." 

My heart jumped as I saw a letter resting in her palm. "It's from Lord Tywin Lannister." 

I sprang into action, accepting the letter with haste as I rushed the maid out of my room. I'd have to apologize later.

"Oh father, thank you!" I cried, holding the paper closer to my heart. "You've forgiven me!" 

I ripped the paper open as quickly as I could, desperate to read his words.

"My sweet (Y/N), 

Your sister has talked to me about what happened between the two of you. I told her not to behave as harshly the next time, but I have to say her words rang true. If you hadn't left in such a rush I would have demanded the same thing from you. It should go without saying your manipulation of Robert Stark will be exceedingly important in the annihilation of the Starks. If you cannot even do this for me, I will have no choice but to call you a Flowers myself. You will receive no protection from me any longer.

Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock"

I couldn't breath. I couldn't even blink. My heart had stopped beating. My sister was right, Tywin really didn't love me. 

I wanted to shed tears, but halfway through the letter it was as if that mechanic had stopped working for me.

My whole life had been one big manipulation. I thought he loved me. It was the only thing I ever had!

I tried to cry again, but I could only dryly sob, hands desperately tugging at my hair. What was  
so wrong with me?!

Then, as if a fire had been lit inside of me, I realized something.

I squeezed the paper in my hands, crinkling it. If I manipulated the Robb boy, I could do it. I could have Tywin's love for real this time.

I knew the Starks would hate me from the moment I arrived at Winterfell, what was the point in protecting them? If I could have my father's love, then... then I should listen to him.

"Seven hells, what am I saying? My happiness is not any more important than anyone else's." I scolded myself, shaking my head.

I really needed a break. A month in this castle of politics and lies was not good for the mind. 

But as I stared down at my hands, I knew my father's words had already rooted deeply in my heart.

~x~

The oldest Stark son rolled uncomfortably in his bed, the warm summer air wafting into his room. He had already stripped down to nothing but his undergarments, but the hot air of the south was unforgiving to his northern body.

He sat up in his bed, staring at the sea that lulled softly outside his room. He had never seen the sea before, it was much more beautiful than he imagined it. 

Grey Wind was dead asleep next to the door, his soft ears twitching every now and again. Robb smiled, remembering the way the habitants of the castle had panicked at the sight of the huge wolf earlier that day.

He walked to his balcony, leaning on the railing as he stared at the full moon that lit up the night sky.

His mind inevitably turned to thoughts about his wedding, what his bride would look like, be like. He didn't know a thing about her other than her name.

"(Y/N)." He sighed despairingly to himself, his voice cutting through the silence of the night.

"Yes?" A voice asked confusedly above him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice answered him, his heart pounding in his chest. "Is someone there?"

Robb didn't know what to say. Should he answer? Should he crawl back inside and hope they didn't notice? 

"Y-Yes. Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was out here. I'll give you some privacy." He said awkwardly, stepping back.

"No! I mean, no it's fine. I could use some company." The voice was definitely a female, he decided, leaning his back to the railing.

"Why's that?"

"Well it's just that tomorrow I- oh my!" The girl’s face appeared from the balcony over and above his own, before her face blushed a deep red at the sight of his near naked body.

He realized with a start what he was wearing, or rather what he wasn't, and embarrassedly rushed back inside. "Gods, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's quite alright." The girl said with a laugh, making Robb blush even harder.

He returned wearing an undershirt and cloth pants, noticing with a smirk that her eyes were staring at his open chest. "Like what you see?"

She cut her eyes at him, shaking her head to avoid further shame. "Yeah, whatever." 

He smiled at her, wishing he could get a better look at her face. He couldn't tell anything about her through the distance and darkness.

Grey Wind padded up behind him, sniffing the air suspiciously as he looked for what his Master was so excited about.

Robb couldn't stop him in time, and prepared for the frightened screams to begin

"Is that a dire wolf?!" She shouted excitedly as he came into view, practically leaning over the rails of her balcony. 

"Y-Yeah. You like him?" Robb asked, pleasantly surprised. He hadn't thought anyone down south would appreciate his wolf.

"He's absolutely gorgeous! Can I come and see him?" He couldn't see her, but he could imagine a huge grin on her face, one he couldn't see a reason to say no to.

"If you want." He said, trying to appear nonchalant with a shrug. 

"Hold on then." She said, disappearing from view as she backed away. His eyes turned to the door, waiting for a knock to come. He was actually a little excited to talk to the girl up close. She was kinda cute.

"Look out!" She suddenly shouted, leaping from her room to his. His heart skipped a beat as she plummeted towards him, his arms wrapping around her waist as she landed heavily against his chest.

"Are you alright?!" He asked with fear in his voice, tightening his hold on her.

"Perfect." She smiled confidently, picking her head up from his shoulder. "A little fun never hurt...anyone..." 

They met eyes halfway through her sentence. Both of them began to stare at the other, Grey Wind impatiently pushing his nose into Robb's hand for attention.

She was gorgeous. His heart was leaping in his chest as he soaked in all her features. He could drown in those eyes, and her hair was so soft and wonderful looking, he wanted to touch it, he wanted to run his fingers through each and every strand...

She was just as star struck, lost in the warm blue of his eyes, like the summer sea at noon. His jaw looked sharp enough to cut her, and his voice was so deep...

"Er, the dog. I mean the wolf! You came to see the wolf, right?" Robb suddenly snapped back into place, dropping the girl to the ground unceremoniously.

"Oh, right!" She said, stumbling slightly before catching herself, running her hands down her dress nervously. Neither of them would acknowledge the blushes that colored their skin.

"What's his name?" The girl asked, her hand outstretched towards his wolf.

"It's Grey Wind." He said proudly, unconsciously puffing his chest out. "I named him."

"It's a beautiful name. Very kingly, I like it." Grey Wind licked her palm, which she was very happy about, before he bent his head, giving her permission to pet him. 

Her hands ran up and down his neck, giving his chin a good scratch. Grey Wind's tail wagged happily, and Robb couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous.

"I'm (Y/N) by the way, what's your name? Not as noble as Grey Wind, I assume?" She smiled cheekily.

"No, sadly it's not. It's surprising your name is (Y/N). I'm here to ah... meet a girl with the same name." He said with a cock of his head, scratching at the scruff of his neck.

"Well, I've been here a month and I haven't met anyone with the same name as me. I guess I must be the one you're here for." She laughed playfully, scratching Grey Wind's ears. "You sure you're not the brave Robb Stark?"

His eyes were wide as saucers as the words left her mouth, every inch of his body tensing up. She couldn’t be a Lannister... could she?!

Scratch everything. She was not cute, she was not funny, and she was definitely not allowed to pet Grey Wind!

"You’re my betrothed?!" He shouted suddenly, the exclamation making her turn red. She let go of his wolf, tensing up as well.

"Wait, you're actually Robb Stark?!" She exclaimed, immediately turning hostile. "How- What?"

“You _filthy_ Lannister, you’re trying to trick me! Learn my secrets while my guard is down. Well it won’t work.” He growled angrily, stepping towards her.

A flash of fear rose in her eyes, before it was quickly replaced with raging fire. “How _dare_ you?! You disgust me, you insolent dog. You dare to call your betrothed filthy?” 

“Yes, because the way you called me dog was so much better.” His teeth ground together, bared to her like a wolf.

Before she could respond a handmaiden opened his door, a blush rising on her face as she saw the two.

"I thought I heard voices in here! I know it's the night before your wedding but you two love birds only have to wait one more day. Come, come dear! It's time for sleep now." The old lady said cheerfully, pulling (Y/N) away.

Grey Wind's hackles raised, but Robb quickly scolded him. Why did his wolf care what happened to the Lannister wench anyway?

His door shut with a slam, and all Robb could think about was how horrible the rest of his married life would be. All thoughts about how much he had enjoyed the Lannister girl's company were promptly ignored.

All of a sudden the heat was the least of his problems. 

"Damn Lannisters." He growled.

~x~

My hand was still resting over my heart, a deep blush permanently on my face.

The Stark had been so handsome, and kind, which I supposed I should be happy about but...

"Gods, I can't betray him! Father why have you burdened me so?" I called angrily to my empty room, falling back on my bed.

“Curse that Stark bastard. Curse all of those idiotic Starks! I don’t care what happens to them. My family’s approval _will_ come before my betrothed’s happiness.” I whispered to myself, clenching my pillow between my fingers.

My hands smelled like Grey Wind, I realized with a start. Like pine trees and sap, like a true forest, something I had never seen before.

It relaxed the warring thoughts in my mind as I imagined resting amid the trees, my eyelids drooping close as sleep called my name.

After a night of restless sleep, the sun rose far too quickly, and soon a knock came at my door, waking me from my much needed rest.

"Wakey, wakey! It's your wedding day!" A cheerful voice called.

"Piss off." I cursed under my breath.


End file.
